letters
by Dahell
Summary: can letters change your whole life?


****

DISCLAIMER: Huh?

Dear Takako,

I hadn't eaten lunch today. I know, I know. It's bad for my health since I'm playing basketball like a maniac. Maniac? Hah! You shouted that to my face when I skipped lunch before. Well, you can't do that now and nobody does that since you left.

I miss you. I think about you all the time, every hour, every minute, every second of the day. Akagi even hollered at me to concentrate. And here I was thinking he only reserves that tone for Sakuragi. Rukawa even had the guts to snicker at me. Stupid fox! Grrrr… If only we were outside the campus I'll beat the s~-= out of him. I'll show him who's boss!

Enough of that fox! So, how are you? Are you alright? Am I still on your mind? Do you still love me? I still love you. I always do. I know it's impossible but… if only you could come back.

If only…

Mitsui

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sis,

Mitsui's at it again! He even skipped lunch and practiced until I thought he'd die! I know I promised to keep an eye on him before you left but he acts like a crazy jock! He's obsessed I tell you. Obsessed into basketball. Now he acts like Rukawa! His whole life is based on basketball it's killing me.

Remember the time I told you I had a crush on him and wished I was his girlfriend? I take that back! Now I'm acting like his mom and not his girlfriend! I don't want to be a mother this young! I have plans for my future too you know… but I promised I'll keep an eye on him so that's what I'm doing. And I'm doing it for you. Why? Because I love you.

I wish you're here with me.

Suzuki

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Takako,

I'm driving your sister nuts again. Please don't stop me. It's fun doing it. Remember the time when I always tease your sister and she comes running to you? Then you come to her rescue and scold me and tell me to say sorry to her. I always resist but then it doesn't last long cuz you start punching and kicking me until I yell sorry. Suzuki even claps when you're finished. Then she starts dancing like an old hag and I'll tell her so then she'll go to you and the cycle goes on again. Even if I get bruises because of it it's still the happiest thing that happened to me.

You always make me happy. The mere sight of you makes me happy. And when you smile… I want to see your smile again. For you to touch me and assure me that you love me. Like you always do and always will.

I love you too.

Mitsui

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sis,

Know what? I'm happy right now. What's the reason?… Mitsui's back to normal! He even teased me like he used to. He was never been the same since you left. He just played basketball. Now he even flirted to one of my friends! The nerve of that guy! At least he's happy now. And because of that I'm happy for him too. I know it had been painful for him when you left. 

He really loves you. I used to think he might do something crazy and follow you. But thank God he didn't. That would be a big problem and I know you wouldn't like it when he does follow you.

I love you big sis.

Suzuki

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Takako,

I had a dream last night and you were in it. It was the day you left me. Damn! Why do I have to dream about that? It only hurts me even more. This pain… why?

I didn't want you to leave me! Why did this happen? I thought we could be together forever but, I realized there is no forever. I should have loved you more back then. I should have given you all the love you needed.

I wish I could turn back time. I wish we could be together. I wish I could feel your lips against mine again. So many wishes I know it could never come true.

I want to be with you again. I don't know if by going to where you've gone I'll see you again but I'm sure by doing it I'll be in the same place as where you are. To breathe the same air you breath.

I have only one wish and I know it can happen. I wish I could fly. To fly to where my love is. Now, I'll fly to be with you. 

Please meet me…

Mitsui

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mitsui,

I love you and I'll always be with you…

Takako

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sis,

I'm so sorry. I've betrayed you. I promise to keep an eye on Mitsui, the one you love, and I have failed. I didn't see it coming. He was so happy, so normal. I thought everything was ok. I thought he got over it but it seems to me he didn't.

He jumped from a building. He followed you sis. He followed you and left me here. I wish I had stopped him! I wish I knew what was going inside his stupid head!

He really loves you sis. He did everything to be with you and I guess he's with you right now.

I'm going to miss him. As I will put my letter to your grave I have to get used he's no longer by my side putting his letter beside mine. But at least his grave is beside yours. And now I have to make two letters. It's a chore but I can get used to it. 

I love you sis.

Suzuki

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mitsui,

You crazy jock! Now I have to make two letters from now on! And I have to waste some ink over you!

But, I know you're happy right now. Like you really should be.

I'm glad…

Suzuki

-Owari-


End file.
